


Midnight Messages

by Joshy



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, The Freshman Series, The Junior
Genre: F/M, MC: Maya Hernandez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshy/pseuds/Joshy
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr mid-late 2018.Prompt: 18. “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”After an argument with her roommate, Maya talks to the one person who she’s sure is still on her side.





	Midnight Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get back into writing fanfic, and seeing as I doubt I’ll be using my tumblr much anymore I figured I’d start posting here.

Hot tears streaked their way down her face as Maya stormed her way through the campus park. The soft glow of the moon, and streetlights, illuminated her path as she searched for somewhere to rest. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, _again_ , and she could easily guess who it was without looking. _Zack_ . They’d had another fight; another stupid fight over something small and unimportant that just escalated. _Again._  

It seemed to be the norm for them nowadays, but tonight, well tonight had just been the breaking point for her. 

Finally she stumbled across a bench, and she pulled her phone from her pocket as she parked herself down.

 _12 missed calls from Zack._ There were a few from the rest of their friends too, along with several texts that boiled down to either ‘ _where are you?_ ’ and ‘ _call us, we’re worried._ ’

Her finger hovered over Zack’s name, then Becca’s, and so on, but she couldn’t bring herself to dial. She didn’t want to see any of them right now, she was too embarrassed by the fight in all honesty, but she knew she’d have to send a message soon. If not to let them know she was safe, to hopefully deter them from coming looking for her. 

She logged into FaceSpace instead and scrolled instead, looking for something-anything to distract herself.

Maya had only been scrolling for a minute or two when she saw the message notification pop up. _Nathan_. Her heart started beating a little faster as she read his name, and a light flush lit up her face.

After a moment's hesitation, she opened it up, unsure of what he could want with her at the moment.

‘ _It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep? ;)_ ’ was what stared back at her, and a brief smile made it onto her face, as she was touched by his concern. It went as quickly as it came though, as Maya recalled her argument with Zack.

‘ _Probably, but I don’t feel like sleeping right now._ ’ she managed to type out, fingers shaking slightly as the night air finally began to sink it.

It didn’t take long for him to ask, _‘What’s up?’_

 _‘Nothing.’_ She answered quickly. Maybe too quickly, but she didn’t want to unload her burdens onto him right now. Their relationship was just starting and she didn’t want to scare him off.

She watched as the little dots danced across the screen, breath held as she waited nervously for what he was going to say next.

_‘Are you sure? You know you can trust me, right?’_

_Yes. She wanted to say. Yes she was sure, and yes she trusted him, but she just couldn’t lie. She wasn’t alright, and could they really build their relationship on lies?_  

_‘Actually, I’m not fine, but I don’t want to talk about it over dms like this. Meet me at the cafe in 5?’_

Maya waited for his affirmative before dropping Zack a text letting him know she was safe. 

After wiping the tears off her face, she began making her way to the cafe, ready to bare herself to the man she was falling for, the only one she truly felt safe with at the moment.


End file.
